A new Begining
by Mr.Staypuft
Summary: Hello everyone. Unfortantly I have no idea where I was ganna go with my other DBZ fic so here is a new one. I hope you like it. Not sure if Buu will be involved or not.
1. It begins

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does...that's how you spell his name right?

Setting the stage: After the Cell Games the world has gotten about 7 years of peace. And sense then Gohan and Vegeta have become much stronger through training even though Gohan was also studying for school.

Hurcule still took the credit but he did stress that it was a team effort from not only the ones he knew but also the unknown warriors at the Cell Games. He also stopped calling the energy attacks tricks. But he is still as famous and rich as he was in DBZ around this time.

The story now begins:

"Goten wake up Gohan for me. He is going to be late for school if he doesn't get up soon.", asked ChiChi.

"Sure mom." Goten said smiling as he ran up to his big brother's room.

Gohan just happens to up at this moment and opens steps out of Goten's way as he tries to tackle him. "No fair Gohan. You have trained too much for me to have any fun."

Gohan laughs and says, "So..why don't you train a bit more with Trunks. That way we could spar."

"You really mean it Gohan?" asked Goten excitedly.

Gohan just nods as he put his shirt on and walks out of his room so that he could get breakfast. Goten cheers as he runs to the kitchen so that he could eat too. After all he is a Sajyin as well.

"Wow mom. This looks great." Gohan says as he sits down.

ChiChi smiles and says, "Thank you Gohan, but you better eat quickly you have school in 10 minutes."

"What 10 minutes...I needed to be there early so I could get my class sheet." Gohan says worried and quickly scarfs down his food and grabs the capsule case his mom prepared with his lunch and flies off to Orange Star High.

At OSH

"So Videl what kind of person do you think the new kid is?" asked Erasa.

"Don't know, don't really care." Videl said shutting her locker and started heading to class.

Once there the class went to their normal seats while the teacher came in and said, "Okay class our new student was a little late but he could spare the time, unlike most of you. He got a perfect score on the entrance exam and the only one to come close to his score was Miss Satan. So please make him welcome."

That is when Gohan entered to see that almost all of the girls locked their eyes onto him and most of the guys looked on jealously. Of course the exceptions were Videl and Sharpner. He smiled the Son family grin and says, "Hi. My name is Gohan Son. Nice to finally be in a normal school for once."

The teacher was confused and said, "what do you mean by that Mr Son?"

"I was home schooled before I came here. My mom was really strict too." Gohan explains.

The teacher now understand finally realizing who he was related to besides Goku. He heard Mr.Shue's stories but he never once believed them.

At this he told Gohan to take his seat next to Videl and Erasa and starts taking notes for the class...but of course he really is just drawing concept blue prints for new CC projects.

After the lecture was over the class was given time to just chat so they could do what ever teens do.

"Hey Gohan what class do you have next?" asked Erasa.

"Gym why?" Gohan responded.

"Great...Sharpner, Videl and I do as well. Why don't we show you where it is." Erasa asks cheerfully.

"Mmm sure. What are you looking at Sharpner?" asked Gohan.

"I was just wondering what a nerd like you was doing drawing instead of taking notes?" Sharpner asked noticing that Gohan stopped hiding what he was doing.

"Oh these. They are just blue prints for Capsule Corp. Bulma asked me to draw up a few ideas sense she is starting to run out of inventions. In fact that watch on your wrist was designed by me." Gohan says to Erasa, Sharpner and Videl while pointing to her watch.

"So you were the one who designed it. I kept asking CC if I could ask the person who designed it if they would improve it a bit for me." Videl said a bit sarcastically.

Of course Gohan being Gohan smiles and after whipping out a blueprint design that looks exactly like Videl's watch saying, "Sure...what would you like improved or changed?"

Videl looked surprised decided that she might as well ask him to change what she wanted changed and improve what she thought could be improved. They only stopped talking when they had reached the gym and went to their locker rooms to change.

Once Gohan got out the girls were once again concentrating on him...but this time even Videl liked what she saw. She smiled "I wonder just how he got those muscles and if he practiced martial arts." then blushed once her thoughts went elsewhere.

Quickly stopping her train of thought she walked up to Gohan and said, "So, Gohan Son...is there any thing else about you that is going to surprise me?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. I don't know what would surprise you and what wouldn't." Gohan then took a seat next to Sharpner who was anxiously wanting to get Gohan in a challenge so he could show that Gohan just had muscles and no skill.

But then the new gym teacher walked in and looked at the class and said, "Okay everyone. I am the new gym teacher for your school. And unlike the last one, I will not go easy on any of you. Now get down on the floor ans run 4 laps around the court and when I call your name say that you are here then go take a seat on the benches understood?"

The class nods and starts running laps around the court. Gohan takes him time getting down and said, "hello Tien"


	2. Surprises, and a talk

Last Time:

But then the new gym teacher walked in and looked at the class and said, "Okay everyone. I am the new gym teacher for your school. And unlike the last one, I will not go easy on any of you. Now get down on the floor ans run 4 laps around the court and when I call your name say that you are here then go take a seat on the benches understood?"

The class nods and starts running laps around the court. Gohan takes him time getting down and said, "hello Tien"

Now:

"Hey Gohan...so this is the school your mother signed you into, how is it so far?" asked Tien.

"Not bad so far, but then again not much bothers me too much sense Cell...anyway how did you get the job here?" Gohan responded.

"I was looking for one anyway and after they saw some of the tapes from when me and your father fought in the world tournament they decided to give me an interview and the rest is history. But a lot of the other teachers are trying to figure out why I am allowed to wear a baseball cap while they can't. I think if I told them because I have a 3rd eye they would freak...so of course I got the principle to get me permission to do so." Tien explains while checking off names on the roster as they run by him saying their name seeing that he was distracted.

Then Gohan starts running so that he is at the same lap as Videl and Sharpner so that he wouldn't look like he was getting out of gym class.

"So Gohan what were you and the teacher talking about?" asked Videl.

"He's an old family friend so we caught up a bit" Gohan answers simply.

After they were finished with their laps they sat down on the benches waiting for Tien to announce what was next.

"Okay class, now that I am your gym teacher we will spending the year on martial arts. It is the year of the tournament after all. So I'm going to split you all up based on experience. Now those with 10 or more years of experience please come down and stand next to the woman's locker room door.

At this Gohan, Videl, Sharpner and Erasa walk over. Videl, Sharpner and Gohan look at her funny and she says, "I have ten years experience, all just to stay in shape. The teacher never said what was the experience for so I still count...hey stop looking at me like that. I can so kick your butt Sharpner so shut up."

So they do. After the class was separated Tien told the most experienced to just spar how they like while he would focused on the others...as they all have just about 5 years worth of training.

"So Gohan how much training have you had?" asked Erasa. Once she asked Sharpner and Videl listened in to find out for them selves.

"Well lets see. I started training when I was 4 so 14 years experience sense I am 18 now." Gohan answers.

"Where did you study for so long?" asked Videl and Sharpner.

"Well lets see, my first teacher was a man named Piccolo. He was in the martial arts tournament the year my dad won..." Gohan started.

"Wait who is your dad?" asked Erasa. But Sharpner and Videl were starting to have chills. They knew Gohan's last name was Son and a Goku Son beat someone named Piccolo at the tournament the year when the stadium was destroyed. So they were starting to piece together that a son of the legendary Goku was in their school.

"My dad's name was Goku." Gohan answered sadly.

"Wait, what do you mean by was? Did he change his name?" asked Erasa.

"No. He died fighting Cell at the Cell games." Gohan forced out with what could be seen as a tear forming in his left eye.

Videl and Erasa both went wide eyed while Sharpner blacked out on his feet...well he blacked out because he didn't think that would be Gohan's answer. Goku was the first martial artist that got him into it by simply watching his matches on tape. Erasa felt bad for Gohan while Videl did as well but she was remembering what it felt like to lose someone they loved.

Gohan then grinned and said, "I know this because I was at the Cell games. That's all I'm going to say on that." then the bell rang and he went off to class ahead of them as Videl and Erasa were trying to wake up Sharpner.

Tien was watching the scene the entire time. "He still didn't get over the Cell games...but who can blame him. Dende told me that Hurcule, Vegeta, Yamcha, and Krillen still have nightmares of that day even now. That was defiantly a day that changed the world...but I also think it gave Gohan something that was too hard for him to take at his age. I wish I could have done more to help the kid. He saved my life that day and I couldn't even help him to at least just think of the good times with his dad...I wonder what the others have done to try to help keep his mind off of it." he thought to him self.

After school Gohan got Videl's, Sharpner's, and Erasa's numbers so that he could call them later and went home. Once there Videl called him to try to get him to come over her place. She wanted to hang out and try to get to know him long but when he answered he told her he had plans already. She understood and told him to call as soon as he was free and he agreed. After doing his homework he went off to Capsule Corps to spar with Vegeta, well that and to see if that was where his mom was.

Once there he found his mom talking with Bulma and said his hellos and went off to find Vegeta. He found him already training and said, "hey Vegeta. Why don't I join you for a spar. I need to do something to calm my self down."

"Someone asked you about your father at that school didn't they?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah...I still find it hard to get over." Gohan responds.

"Gohan you will probably never get over it...I still have nightmares of the day Frieza killed my dad and destroyed my home planet... things as they will never truly go away. You just need away to deal with it. Turn the pain into something good. Me, I train so that I can prove to my father that he didn't leave me as just a boy. To prove to him that I am strong as him...not only that but stronger than him...at first it was to get my revenge against Frieza for what he did...but it was still fun as hell to see your father whip him around on planet Namick. That is one thing that I was grateful for your father, he gave me a front row seat to Frieza's end." Vegeta says in a father like tone.

Gohan looks at him in the eyes and says, "But what should I do?"

"Gohan from what I could tell about your father he was the family type. I feel what would make him happy is if he could see you find a mate and have a family from his seat with King Kai. But also show the world that what he taught you is still being used...Gohan you will probably always be stronger than me because of that, plus you don't only have some of his skills but some of the namick's, the chromedome's, and mine. You were trained by many of this planet's strongest fighters as well as those not of this world. You made some up sense the Cell Games...hell you went to the next level of super sajyin. I still can only go level 2, but you have level 3 at your disposable. Just do what you want in life, relax a bit. You have a hard life, just as I. You and me both should consider a vacation, but with our luck that would be when some damned ancient alien wakes up from sleep and brings to us a new threat to the earth." Vegeta answers in yet again a father like tone.

They both have a small laugh at Vegeta's last part but then start their spar. All the while having fun while getting stronger still. After the Cell games this has been the relationship that Gohan and Vegeta had with each other. As a result Trunks thinks of Gohan as his older cousin and Goten calls Vegeta Uncle Vegeta.

Meanwhile at the Hurcule estate.

"Hey daddy. Umm can I ask you something about the Cell Games?" asked Videl.

"Sure honey." responds Hurcule.

"Did a man that looks like this fight Cell?" Videl asks showing him a picture of Goku.

"Yes he was there. I was wondering why he looked familiar. Why you ask?" Hurcule questions.

"Because I made a new friend today at school...his son. Was he the little boy that fought Cell after Goku?" Videl asks.

Hurcule smiles and says, "Yes he was... that kid... that kid is the real savior of this planet. He was the one who defeated Cell."

"WHAT! You mean Gohan beat Cell! And he was like 11 back then right!" Videl asks surprised.

Hurcule chuckles and says, "If that is his name then yes... I would like to meet him personally well one where he could talk... he would defiantly be a boy that I would allow you to date Videl."

Videl blushes and says, "I just met him. I'm not going to date him that soon, I'm not like Erasa dad!"

Hurcule chuckles again and says, "Well none the less. I would sure like to see if he has gotten stronger sense then, and if he knows someone that could train you better than me...I know you are already stronger than me Videl. No more holding back when we spar got it. I want to see just home much better than you are than me."

Videl was surprised again and said, "I'm better than you now?"

"Videl your friend Sharpner is better than me, and you can beat him easily. That just shows you who is best there is in this family...not in martial arts cause I'm pretty sure Gohan Son is better than all of us combined 10 times over...anyway why don't you get ready. I was invited over to Capsule Corps and I'm allowed to bring you over. In fact I think I heard someone asking Mrs. Briefs if I could get you over...oh well. We are going to have dinner there as me and her talk about some ideas for new training equipment." Hurcule says to her as he gets up to his room.

Videl nods and wonders how would anyone at CC know her.

AN: Well here it is Chapter 2.


	3. CC talk and more surprises

Last Time:

"Videl your friend Sharpner is better than me, and you can beat him easily. That just shows you who is best there is in this family...not in martial arts cause I'm pretty sure Gohan Son is better than all of us combined 10 times over...anyway why don't you get ready. I was invited over to Capsule Corps and I'm allowed to bring you over. In fact I think I heard someone asking Mrs. Briefs if I could get you over...oh well. We are going to have dinner there as me and her talk about some ideas for new training equipment." Hurcule says to her as he gets up to his room.

Videl nods and wonders how would anyone at CC know her.

Now:

On the way to CC.

"So dad, where you serious with me when saying you didn't beat Cell?" Videl asked.

"Videl, Piccolo grew to massive size at the tournament years ago and Goku beat him using his energy attack the Kamahama Wave, I don't know how to use any attack like that. There was no way I could beat Cell. I was fooling my self when I was there. I was really hoping it was just a bad nightmare. So yes I was being serious." Hurcule told her.

When they were about 5 minutes to CC Hurcule looked to Videl and said, "Oh yeah one more thing. How would you like it if I could get one of the former champs of the tournament to start training you for the new tournament? I'm going to train with someone else, this way we won't know what each other learned. And so we both would get better."

"That would be cool I guess. But why not let me choose who I get trained by?" Videl asked.

"Well you were going to have the final say anyway." Hurcule answered.

"Oh" Videl responds as the limo pulls up to the front gate. Hurcule and Videl get out and walk over to the front door. Hurcule pushes the button on the intercom and waits for someone to respond.

"Yes who is it?" asked a female voice.

"Yes, Hurcule and Videl Satan are here to see Mrs. Briefs." Hurcule answers.

"Okay wait a sec...hey Bulma did you invite that Hurcule chump?" asked the female voice.

"Yes 18 I did, please unlock the doors and tell them to come in." shouted Bulma.

Hurcule sweat drops as 18 relays the answer while Videl giggles. She loved it when she went somewhere that treated her dad like just another fighter. She was annoyed with the ass kissers.

Then the door opens and the one opening it says, "Hey Videl...what are you doing here?"

Videl smiles and says, "I was invited here Gohan. Hey wait a minute, what are you doing here? This is Mrs. Briefs actual house right?"

"Yeah it is. She's my godmother so of course I know who she is. She's family to me. Anyway come in." Gohan answers, while thinking of ways to punish a certain green Kami replacement for this. But then again he also had a feeling it was his mom's doing not Dende's.

After he shows them where Bulma was waiting for them she asked them to sit down...of course she also told Gohan to sit down too. She made sure that Gohan was going to be the only Sajyin in this room as well. She didn't want Hurcule and Videl to see how Vegeta ate. Anyway as they sit down she smiles and says, "So Hurcule. What types of training equipment were you thinking of?"

"Well, why not show us what you have built so far...the ones that are not on the marker that is." Hurcule asks.

Bulma laughs and says, "Sure... oh yeah Videl. Gohan told me about the watch you wanted improved. Right now we only have 4 prototypes. Would you like to see them?"

"Ummm sure.?" Videl asks caught off guard.

Bulma smiles as she gets one of her robots to get them. She didn't want Gohan to leave unless it was absolutely needed. Like if Vegeta was getting angry at someone. After a bit the robot came back with a tray with the prototypes. Bulma looks to Videl and says, "Why don't you try them on, and see what we added."

Videl nods while taking the first one. It was a lime green color so that was a plus, it wasn't pink. Well her old one wasn't but then again she did get a black face plate put on it so that it wouldn't be pink anymore. She smiled when she saw that it now had switch to turn it off if the threat level to the city wasn't too high. She wasn't going to help the police if it were to just wright out traffic tickets. She had a feeling that they were going to start doing that.

She then took the silver one and noticed that it also had internet access. Like a watch needed that, but then again cell phones have it too so who knows how long till watches did. She saw that it also had a small touch screen that pulled out from under it that allowed you to program it much easier. And it came with a tiny wand to use the touch screen with.

She then looked at the orange one, strange color choice but she didn't complain. This one was like the silver one except instead of internet it had a mini microphone and ear piece for phone conversations. She smiled that she could have two stations, one for the police and her only while the other would be her and her friends only. She liked that one too.

Then came the light blue one. This one was like her old watch except water proof, and it had the two stations like the orange one and acted more like a walkie talkie then a phone. She then looked up to Bulma and Gohan and said, "I know this may be asking for much but maybe would it be too hard to combine the light blue one and the silver one?"

Bulma looked to Gohan and he sighed and said, "I could do it. It will just take a couple of days to design then building it would be a snap...I hope. Just as long as Bulma keeps Trunks and Goten away from the labs while I work on this then I could do it."

"Trunks and Goten?" Videl asked.

"Goten is my little brother while Trunks is kind of a cousin, though he does like to cause problems and pull pranks, and he usually drags Goten with him." Gohan answers.

Videl nods sort of understanding. She saw the same thing happen almost all of the time on TV, but it couldn't be that bad right?

Hurcule smiles and says, "So Bulma what kind of equipment do you have here for training?"

"Well to be honest sparing and normal training usually is the best thing as long as you use the gravity room. Which I unfortunately for you guys I can't build for you with out making it available to others. I can only build it for friends of the family and family it self at the moment. But if I were to start building for you then I would run into building code violations and such." Bulma said.

"Wait, how does being a family member or family friend change that?" asked Videl.

"Well you see, everyone I know for some reason decided to live in the wilderness or outskirts of the country. Like my friend Krillen and his wife 18 and Master Roshi, they live on an island chain far enough from civilization that no one would care. And Gohan here is actually the prince of the Ox Kingdom as his mom is actually the Queen of it. And sense her dad is actually retired but still does most of the political stuff no one knows this except me...oh yeah I forgot your mom never told you that Gohan, sorry." Bulma says remembering that Gohan and Goten were never told of ChiChi's past.

"Wait a minute I'm a prince?" Gohan asks while Videl basically says the same thing.

"Yeah. Gohan here has diplomatic immunity here." Bulma continues.

At this Gohan started thinking of the many things he could get away with. He just smiles as his teenaged mind went to the dark side...then came back to the good side. He was going to have fun with Vegeta with this. After all Gohan is a prince of a kingdom that still exists. Bulma saw his grin and started thinking of ways to keep him from telling Vegeta. She almost forgot that Gohan was looking for a way to shut up Vegeta about that whole prince of Sajyins thing.

After about a hour and half later They were done with dinner and were about to leave. When Videl got an idea. "Hey Gohan could you train me for the world tournament?"

Gohan looked at her then his mom as she walked in and started thinking of ways to keep her knowing of Videl's request. That is when ChiChi ruined his plans and says, "So Gohan why don't you invite your new friend over our house one time. I would like to get to know her."

Gohan gulped and said, "Ummm sure..."

"Great then I can train with him then." Videl says.

"Train? Train for what?" ChiChi asked.

"The World Martial Artist Tournament of course." Videl answers.

"What? Gohan you don't know how to teach anyone. Why don't you let someone else like Tien, Yamcha, Krillen... oh wait a minute. If you two get to know each other then I may get grandchildren yet." ChiChi started as she realized what could happen.

"Mom!" Gohan shouted embarrassed as Videl did the same with "Mrs. Son!"

ChiChi giggled and said, "I wont take no for an answer. Gohan you will teach this young girl how to fight...by the way how much does the winner get?"

"This year...10 million Yen" Hurcule answered.

"10 Million! Gohan you WILL compete as well got it!" ChiChi shouted.

"Great then I will too." said a voice heard all over.

"Who said that?" asked Videl.

Mean while, Hurcule, Bulma, ChiChi and Gohan knew who it was. "You mean he can even talk to his family from beyond the grave!" Hurcule asked.

Bulma rolled her eyes and says, "Goku is that really you?"

"It sure is. And Gohan man did you grow. I can't wait to see who is stronger this time." Goku answers.

Gohan smiles and says, "This is awesome. And hell yeah! We will fight at the tournament. And I will be the victor dad."

ChiChi smiles at her son's response and says, "How long can you stay Goku?"

"I can stay for the duration of the tournament. This will be great. And I'm sure Vegeta would love to face me as well." Goku answers.

"You're damn right I will Kakarot. And this time I'll be the one with the victory." Vegeta says walking in.

"Man you heard me too...is this being heard through out the building?" asked Goku.

"Pretty much Kakarot. And I know the Namick would also like a shot at you. Not sure about the others, but maybe this will the tournament to end any previous rivalries you have had." Vegeta answers.

"Yeah that would be nice...hey do you think Master Roshi will enter?" Goku asks.

"Goku, Master Roshi is like what 150 years old? I don't think he wants a heart attack simply from the power you all would generate." Bulma answers.

"So you are Goku?" asked Videl.

"Yes I am. I would like to meet you too. Gohan you better keep her happy she is a keeper if I ever sensed one." Goku jokes.

"Oh great not you too dad!" Gohan answers a bit annoyed.

Videl giggles at the site. But then she starts to wonder if her mom could do this as well. That is when Goku speaks again, "And Hurcule, Videl there will be someone else coming with me. Your mom Videl. I believe her name is Victoria or something"

"Really? Wow, can she talk to us too?" asked Videl.

"Sure I can sweety." said Victoria.

"Mom? Is that really you or am I dreaming?" asked Videl

"Yes it is me. You have grown strong, but that is expected from a half Sajyin." Victoria answers.

AN: Well here is the 3rd chapter. Hope you like it.


	4. answers and such

Last Time:

"Really? Wow, can she talk to us too?" asked Videl.

"Sure I can sweety." said Victoria.

"Mom? Is that really you or am I dreaming?" asked Videl

"Yes it is me. You have grown strong, but that is expected from a half Sajyin." Victoria answers.

Now:

"I'm a half what?" Videl asks.

"A half Sajyin dear. I was a full Sajyin so that makes you half Sajyin. Vegeta over there is the prince of Sajyins... but I bet he knows how strong Gohan is hehehe to think our prince is only the second strongest Sajyin alive." Victoria continues.

"What kind of laugh was that woman!" Vegeta says angrily, how dare a Sajyin giggle.

"Oh hush now. Let me talk to my daughter damn it!" Victoria says equally angrily.

Videl is now getting angry and says, "What is a Sajyin?"

"Sajyins are a warrior race that almost went extinct by the hands of an evil tyrant named Frieza. Goku beat Frieza on the planet Namick but Vegeta's son form the future came back into the past and killed him. Both were Super Sajyins when they fought him. Ummm I guess either Gohan or Vegeta can fill you in. Me and Goku have to go. I'll see ya soon sweety and you too hun...and no more damn women at the house you no good husband!" Victoria shouts as she and Goku had to leave.

That is when Videl looks at her dad, Gohan and Vegeta and says, "Well. Someone please tell me why I only find out I'm half Sajyin now?"

"Your mom never told me where she was from... or why she had a tail and why you were born with one so don't ask me." Hurcule answers.

"WHAT! I was born with a tail?" Videl asks, shouts.

"Shut up woman! When you shout it hurts our ears! How on Earth do you stand your own voice like that?" Vegeta asks.

"Well my ears do hurt, but I never really thought it had to do with my own voice." Videl answers.

"Well Sajyins have sensitive hearing, so please don't do that again Videl." responds Gohan as he uncovers his ears.

"Okay" Videl says blushing.

"So ummm Videl do you usually eat as much as Gohan?" asked ChiChi sense she wanted to change the subject.

"Well not as much but close to it." responses Videl.

"Anyway I guess that means you are still hungry then ha?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah" Videl says blushing again.

About another hour later with not only Videl filling her self up but the other Sajyins as well Videl decided to ask another question.

"So this Frieza character was the Sajyins worst enemy. And then I guess the next one on the list would have been Cell?" Videl asks.

"You would guess right. But Cell was everyone's worst nightmare. But a Sajyin was the one to destroy him." Piccolo says as he walks in.

"Or your Piccolo right? I'm guessing you are another type of alien." Videl asks.

"You would be right again. What I am is called a Namick. Anyway what do you say to being shown what a Sajyin could really do?" Piccolo asks.

"Wait a minute Namick, what do you plan to do?" Vegeta asks.

"Why just a little spar. Between the three of us. You, me and Gohan that is." Piccolo answers.

"When do you want to do this Piccolo? I can't exactly spar with you two right now. I have some work to do... and I need to get some sleep so I can get to school tomorrow." Gohan asks.

"How about this weekend. This way you would have no excuses and that would also allow Videl some time to prepare her self. So that she could actually see our movements." Piccolo answers with a smirk.

"That's fine with me Namick. This weekend in the area near where you trained Gohan all those years ago. We will meet here so that you could show us where this place was." Vegeta answers.

"Sure why not." Gohan replies.

"Then it's set." Piccolo responds.

"Now wait a minute. How close to my house was this place?" asked ChiChi.

"Far enough, don't worry." Piccolo answers.

"So who's going to train me so that I can see this spar?" Videl asks.

"A little friend of ours name Dende. He will unlock your potential so that it would be easier for you to learn what I will teach you and so that you could see the spar." Gohan answers.

"Okay, where does he live?" Videl asks.

"On top of the world" Gohan jokes.

Piccolo smirks and says, "Don't worry. I'll take you there. We will go there everyday when you are done with school. Gohan can come along as long as his mom allows him."

ChiChi just smiles and says, "Don't worry. Anytime they are together is time spent well."

Gohan and Videl both roll their eyes both knowing just what she meant. Videl then looks at her watch and says, "Man it's late. I guess I'll see you later Gohan. See ya."

She and Hurcule then leave to head home to get some sleep. Gohan is about to fly home when ChiChi grabbed his shoulder and says, "Now Gohan. You will tell me EVERYTHING that you two talk about right?"

"Ummm sure mom." Gohan says nervously. He then flies home to get away from his grandchildren obsessed mother and to get some sleep.

AN: Here is chapter 4, more like a part two for three so yeah. That is why it is shorter than my last chapter..


	5. another half Sajying?

Last Time:

She and Hurcule then leave to head home to get some sleep. Gohan is about to fly home when ChiChi grabbed his shoulder and says, "Now Gohan. You will tell me EVERYTHING that you two talk about right?"

"Ummm sure mom." Gohan says nervously. He then flies home to get away from his grandchildren obsessed mother and to get some sleep.

Now:

The next day at OSH Sharpner, Erasa, Videl and Gohan decided to eat their lunch outside and talk. They sat next to a tree and unpacked their lunch, this time Videl brought the usual amount she would eat at home. Erasa and Sharpner looked at her funny and Erasa being Erasa decided to ask the question on her mind, "So Videl, are you like pregnant or something and have been hiding it from us?"

Gohan and Videl look at each other and start laughing, they laugh cause they know it's normal for them and because Erasa actually asked the question they thought she would. "No Erasa, this is the amount I usually eat. You have no idea how hungry I am by the time I get home it's nuts."

"And I thought only Gohan here could eat that much." Sharpner said in astonishment.

"Whatever Sharpner, anyway Gohan are you going to come along with me and Piccolo while he trains me?" Videl asks.

"Sure, it would give me something to do." Gohan said continuing to eat his lunch. Videl nods as she too continues to eat.

"Where are you training Videl? And how good is this Piccolo guy?" asked Sharpner.

"Well you remember the tournament with that giant green dude right?" Videl asked.

"Yeah why?" Sharpner asks.

"Well, he might have called him self junior in the tournament but that was Piccolo, the same Piccolo that was the Demon King. Remember how your grandma keeps telling us to be careful of tall green people when ever she would visit while I was there...well Piccolo is no longer evil and stuff so he's going to train me." Videl said while realizing that she sort of rambled and said something that wasn't actually needed to know.

"Okay then... so where is he going to train you?" Sharpner asks.

"Don't know, but I'm going to find out after school." Videl answers.

"Then we'll come too. We are your friends so we should be able to come along right?" Erasa asks.

"Not sure, I guess you could ask him when he comes by." Videl says now thinking about it.

Gohan swallows his last bit of food and says, "I'm not sure if he would like it, but I think I could persuade him to let you two to come along."

"Oh yeah that's right. Yesterday you said he was your first teacher...anyway who trained you after him?" Erasa asks.

"After Piccolo it was Krillen, then someone named Guru, then Yamcha and Tien trained me a bit when I was allowed to get some exercise. That was when my mom was really focused on having me study so I could get a good education and have a better job then her or my dad. Lets see, after that I trained some with my dad, then after him I trained with Vegeta. He's Bulma's husband by the way." Gohan says answering the question while counting off the people who trained him along the way.

"Is that all of them?" Sharpner asked being sarcastic. "Man did he train under a lot of people, I wonder if his style became better along the way or suffered from it. They have bound to have different styles. No way he could mix them together right?" Sharpner asks him self.

"Yup, but after Vegeta I then basically had to train my self. There was no one else for me to get training from or a challenge." Gohan says proudly.

Videl smiles knowing why, but she did still have to ask Gohan if he really was the one who beat Cell, for all she knew it could have been one giant prank.

"How about Hurcule?" asked Erasa.

"Erasa, my dad just got done telling me that Sharpner and I are better than he is lat night. I think Gohan has enough of a challenge with us two." Videl cuts in... while also thinking of another challenge she could give to Gohan, namely one that could wind up with a new generation in a little less than a year for both families. She blushes at her thoughts and shakes them away. She then notices the time and says, "We have to get going guys. Lunch hour is almost over."

Then everyone quickly gets their things and heads back into school

Then as they were on the roof at the end of the day waiting for Piccolo Videl's watch goes off.

"Yes chief what is it? Can it wait?" Videl asks.

"Sorry Videl it can't. There is a gang fight near the court house. The leader of both gangs are inside and this could lead to an all out shooting." the chief replies.

"Ah man. Can't you send the SWAT team in or something?" Videl asks.

"We have a SWAT team?" the chief asks.

The four teens sweat drop at that as Videl start screaming at the chief. Gohan is covering his ears while Erasa is covering her own as well. Sharpner is just looking at them funny. Then stops screaming and says, "Chief, just get someone else to do it. As of now think of this as my time. I'm training for the tournament, and I need all the time I can get. So good bye." She then rips off the watch and chucks it. She looks at Gohan and says, "Sorry about screaming... Erasa why are you holding your ears?"

"My ears are very sensitive Videl. Your voice hurts them when you scream...hey wait a minute... why are you and Gohan looking at me like that?" Erasa asks now confused.

Gohan and Videl just tell her it is nothing as Piccolo arrives. He looks down at Videl and says, "You know I have sensitive hearing as well Videl. So don't do that around me as well got it."

"Sorry Piccolo." Videl says felling bad.

Piccolo meanwhile is sensing Erasa's energy and thinks to himself, "Her energy is similar to Gohan and Videl's. Could she be a half Sajyin as well? Just how many sajyins found this planet and turned out like Goku anyway?"

He then looks to Gohan and says, "Are these two coming along as well?"

"Yeah, mainly to see what the training will be like and see where it is going to be." Gohan answers.

"Hey how did you get here without taking the stares?" asks Erasa.

"I flew up here." Piccolo answers. He then looks to Gohan and says, "You know how to use the instant transmission right?"

"Yeah, I'll take Videl and Erasa and you could take Sharpner." Gohan answers.

"Damned teenage mind. Gohan you just want to take the girls because you know that I am a species that reproduces asexually." Piccolo thought to him self. "Sure kid, now lets get going."

And Piccolo took off with Sharpner in his hand holding him by his shirt. Gohan meanwhile looks at Videl and Erasa and says, "Just place a hand on my shoulder and I'll do the rest okay."

Erasa and Videl and do so. Gohan then takes his hand and places the two fingers to his forehead and teleports to the look out. Once there he sees that both girls wound up hugging his arms. He smiles and says, "It's okay now. We're here."

Erasa and Videl let go both blushing. Then they take a look at their new surroundings. They both smile as they take a look at where they are now.

"Wow Gohan this place is beautiful. How did you know where this place is?" asks Erasa.

"I've known this place for as long as I can remember. It is pretty awesome too...hey watch out. You don't want to go over the edge." Gohan answers looking to see where Videl was.

Videl now curious looks over and now sees that Gohan was probably serious when he said his friend Dende lived on top of the world. There was no ground underneath them at all. She then looks to Gohan and says, "So, ummm what do you want to do now?"

"Why don't I go get Dende so he can meet you. By then Piccolo should be about 5 minutes away anyway." Gohan says going off to find Dende.

Videl nods while walking over to Erasa. She sees that Erasa is smiling and says, "So what are you so happy about."

Erasa looks to her and says, 'This place is beautiful Videl, and not only that but the best looking guy on the planet took us here."

Videl smiles as well and says, "You got that right... anyway about your ears thing. Why didn't you tell me before?"

Erasa shrugs her shoulders and says, "I never thought I needed to... hey I have a question for you Videl."

"Okay go ahead and ask." Videl responds.

"Okay, well my mom decided to tell me a few things about my dad last night for some reason. Now don't go saying I'm crazy or anything but get this, my dad was an alien. She said he left us so that this big evil guy named Frieza wouldn't follow us..." Erasa started.

"What? You too. My mom was one and so was Gohan's dad... did your mom say what your dad was exactly?" Videl asks.

"Yeah, she said that I'm a half Sajyin." Erasa asks.

That was when Piccolo drops Sharpner on the ground shaking his head. "How the hell did I know that?"

Erasa and Videl look at Piccolo and just laughed. That was when Gohan came back with Dende. He looked to Piccolo and says, "let me guess. Erasa is also a Sajyin."

"What the hell is with you Sajyins. You keep popping out of no where. Ugh anyway I guess I'll get Vegeta here as well. I bet you are going to want a spar while we get Videl ready for the tournament.

Gohan nods with a smile, while Erasa looks to Piccolo and says, "Wait did you say Vegeta? My mom said that was my uncle's name."

AN: well here is the new chapter. I hope you all like it.


	6. Confirmation and SS3 transformation

Last Time

Erasa and Videl look at Piccolo and just laughed. That was when Gohan came back with Dende. He looked to Piccolo and says, "let me guess. Erasa is also a Sajyin."

"What the hell is with you Sajyins. You keep popping out of no where. Ugh anyway I guess I'll get Vegeta here as well. I bet you are going to want a spar while we get Videl ready for the tournament.

Gohan nods with a smile, while Erasa looks to Piccolo and says, "Wait did you say Vegeta? My mom said that was my uncle's name."

Now

Piccolo just stares and says, "Don't tell me Vegeta has a Nephew...please let this be a different Vegeta you are talking about." That was about the time he decides to just jump off the ledge and goes looking for Vegeta. Which wouldn't take too long.

"What? What is so special about Vegeta?" Erasa asked.

"Ummm if it is the one we are thinking of, then it is he is the Prince of all Sajyins." Gohan answers flatly.

"Oh, cool so I could be related to a prince?" Erasa asks.

Videl thinks it over and says, "I wonder what that would be like."

"Well it sucks I know that much about being a prince." Gohan answers again.

"Really and how is it you know that?" asked Erasa and Videl.

"My grandfather is the Ox King, you know of the Ox Kingdom. My mom is technically the Queen because she got married to my dad. Which makes me and my brother Goten princes." Gohan answers.

"So that Harpy of a mother of yours has a reason to talk to me the way she does Now it makes sense I suppose." says Vegeta as he lands on the look out.

Piccolo lands next to him and said, "And it seems that Gohan's two girlfriends are half Sajyin like him."

"I don't have a girlfriend Piccolo!" Gohan yelled.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and said, "Great more wait a minute, Half Sajyin... was this what you were trying to say to me earlier Namick?"

Piccolo nods and says, "And the blond one says that you are her uncle or at least a Sajyin named Vegeta is her uncle."

Vegeta looks Erasa over and says, "I guess it could be me, but if it's not then it was my uncle who fathered you, which I doubt by your age...so did your mother say what your father's name was?"

"Yeah she said it was Vega" Erasa answers.

"That was my brother all right... so it looks like I have to tell Bulma about this...anyway brat you and me are going to spar... if you want to power up I suggest the others go inside so they wont be blown away." Vegeta says getting bored fast.

Gohan shrugs his shoulders and says, "Sure...you want me to go all the way or not?"

"All the way kid. I wont accept any less of you." Vegeta says smirking.

Videl after hearing all of this gets her friends inside the said building where they could watch from a safe distance. Sharpner complained about it but eventually he stopped.

This is about the time Vegeta decided to power up. His battle aura started to glow around him as his power increased. His hair quickly went to blond as he reached the Super Sajyin level. He then pushed him self to level two and to his peak. He looked to Gohan as if to signal for hi to do the same.

"Why did his hair change color?" asked Sharpner.

Piccolo while still looking to Vegeta and Gohan simply said, "He powered up to his Super Sajyin lever 2 state. Right now he is showing the strongest he can get at the moment. Gohan on the other hand...can go further than that.."

"What Gohan is stronger than Vegeta?" asked Erasa, Sharpner and Videl. Videl knew he was strong but to be stronger than the power she was now feeling was somewhat scary and yet for some reason it made her want Gohan that much more.

Gohan smirks and says, "Sure. Now this is what a real Sajyin should look like."

After his insult to Vegeta he started powering up. Going from normal to Super Sajyin level 2 almost instantly.

"He looks like Vegeta already! Damn it didn't take him long ha?" Sharpner asked with a gulp.

"Yeah" Erasa answers while Videl just nods with a smile.

Gohan still powering up was now starting to cause the entire planet to shake. He was powering up to such a strong level the fighters in the world of the Kai's could feel him.

"Man Goku, it looks as if your son is stronger than you are" King Kai says sensing the energy.

"Yeah I'll say. Now I'm hoping I don't face him...it feels as if he could go even further than level 3." Goku answered back.

Pikon gulps and says, "Goku, lets just hope no one as strong as him goes down to the HFIL otherwise we wouldn't be able to stop the jail break."

"Yeah, damn." Goku says shocked.

Meanwhile in the HFIL

"What the hell, that kid has gotten too strong." Frieza says as he tries to regain his footing.

"I blame this on you Frieza, if it weren't for you failing to destroy the Sajyins then this wouldn't be happening" Cell remarks as he falls on his rear

"Oh shut up, like you did any better!" Frieza says whacking him in the head with his tail.

Now back to the world of the living.

Gohan has just finished powering up and the others could now see what he looked like. Videl and Erasa licked their lips at the site while Sharpner kicks the wall and says, "No fair, he's half alien."

"So Vegeta shall we begin?" asked Gohan as he waited for Vegeta to make the first move.

(Sorry for the lack of updates, but here it is.)


	7. Trouble at West City

Last Time

Gohan still powering up was now starting to cause the entire planet to shake. He was powering up to such a strong level the fighters in the world of the Kai's could feel him.

"Man Goku, it looks as if your son is stronger than you are" King Kai says sensing the energy.

"Yeah I'll say. Now I'm hoping I don't face him...it feels as if he could go even further than level 3." Goku answered back.

Pikon gulps and says, "Goku, lets just hope no one as strong as him goes down to the HFIL otherwise we wouldn't be able to stop the jail break."

"Yeah, damn." Goku says shocked.

Meanwhile in the HFIL

"What the hell, that kid has gotten too strong." Frieza says as he tries to regain his footing.

"I blame this on you Frieza, if it weren't for you failing to destroy the Sajyins then this wouldn't be happening" Cell remarks as he falls on his rear

"Oh shut up, like you did any better!" Frieza says whacking him in the head with his tail.

Now back to the world of the living.

Gohan has just finished powering up and the others could now see what he looked like. Videl and Erasa licked their lips at the site while Sharpner kicks the wall and says, "No fair, he's half alien."

"So Vegeta shall we begin?" asked Gohan as he waited for Vegeta to make the first move.

Now

As the spar between the now Super Sajyin 3 Gohan and Super Sajyin 2 Vegeta was begingin something else was going down in West City.

"Come on mom. Just one snack break. I'm still hungry." whined Trunks.

"Yeah. The last place hardly had enough ice cream." added in Goten.

Bulma and Chi-Chi sighed after their children stopped whining to hear the answer. Just what was it that made them eat more than Gohan and Vegeta anyway? Chi-Chi looked at the store the boys were pointing to. Sure there were things in there that she wanted to try but this was getting crazy. She was going to have to teach Goten how to catch fish, prepare them and cook them soon with the way he was going.

Bulma also took a look at the store. She did have the debit card on her and it wasn't like she didn't have the money. She then sighed as she looked down to see the boys do the puppy dog eye thing. She knew why they did it too...it never failed.

Bulma sighs as she nods her head saying, "Okay but that is it for today until you get home. Come on Chi lets get in before they eat everything."

Chi-Chi nodded as she started walking towards the small shop only to hear a clicking sound behind her. Stopping only to turn her head and find out that they were surrounded by a fairly large group of armed terrorists. She heard of the stories from Bulma when she had to keep Vegeta from killing them but she thought that Bulma was telling her about her dreams. Apparently she wasn't, she then saw how Bulma also froze. She was staring down the barrel of an AK 47 and she didn't want to be shot.

The group were making their demands to bring to the Hurcule and a few other people and valued items when Goten and Trunks walked out of the candy shop wondering what was keeping their moms. Once they saw what was happening the two of them became very serious. Trunks and Goten both powered up to near Super Sajyin and decided to show the fools who they were messing with.

Meanwhile back on Kami's lookout.

Gohan and Vegeta both stopped in mid attack when they sensed the boys' power level rise. They landed onto the ground and ran to the edge of the look out. Piccolo walked next to them and asks, "So what do you want to do? Check out to see what caused them to increase their power levels or do you want to wait and see how long they stay like that?"

Vegeta looked to Gohan and saw the same thing in his eyes as he was thinking. They felt Bulma and Chi-Chi's levels drop a bit and were concerned. Gohan took off towards the city area as Vegeta kept looking down and says, "Namick. You are to bring the others down with us. I'll be there with Gohan to investigate what is going on. Bulma and Kakarot's mate seem to be in some sort of trouble."

Piccolo nodded as Vegeta flew down to the city area to keep up with Gohan.

Mean while back with the others.

Bulma and Chi-Chi were very glad that they brought Goten and Trunks with them at the moment. They were protecting them pretty well too that was until a gun shot was heard and Chi-Chi fell to the ground holding her side. Bulma quickly ducked as she held Chi-Chi up to make sure that she didn't faint or anything. This was a new thing for her and was hoping that her friend wasn't hurt too much.

Just as Goten was about to get revenge Gohan came through the mall's sky roof and knocked out the terrorists near by Goten and Trunks. And then another gun shot was heard but this time no one went down and the bullet dropped to the floor after hitting Gohan in the face. Gohan looked down the bullet and realized it was a sniper that was shooting everyone now. And he was about to go look for the sniper when Vegeta came into view with an angry sniper being held up by his shirt, and stupidly the sniper was still trying to reload. Vegeta tossed him to Gohan and looked to Bulma seeing that she was fine. Goten was trying all he could to help his mom but because there was a bullet possibly still in her le he didn't want to do anything just incase it would make anything any worse.

Gohan simply looked down to the sniper and the sniper looked back at the guy who survived a head shot to see that he had no damage at all on his face. Gohan was about to get revenge when Videl, Erasa, Sharpner and Piccolo arrived. Videl saw all of the terrorists and pulled out a capsule with a whole lot of hand cuffs in them. Erasa and Sharpner helped her cuff everyone on the floor including the sniper who looked like he wanted to shoot his gun into his own head.

Gohan was about to shoot an energy attack at him when Vegeta stopped him. Vegeta looked down to Chi-Chi and then to Gohan and said, "Get your mother to the hospital. She is going to need the help. Let the girl take care of the gunman. It's what she does anyway."

Gohan calmed down and nodded as he picked up his mother and Goten and flew off to the Hospital.

After Videl was finished cuffing all the gunmen and helping the police put them in their cars and vans she looked to Bulma. She decided to double check her friend's friend and said, "Hello Mrs. Briefs. Are you okay?"

Bulma smiled at seeing the concern and said, "I'm okay. Thanks for asking. By the way how did you meet Gohan? Is he going to the same school you are?"

Well that's it for now. I hope you like it.


End file.
